


[PODFIC] Lavinia, Live

by lavenderfrost



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Titus Andronicus - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, making things better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things that Lavinia might have done, afterwards.  (Recorded with permission from the author.  See work for warnings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Lavinia, Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lavinia, live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195313) by [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka). 



**Length:** 21:38 with music, 20:42 without music  
**Format:** mp3  
**Music:** Hans Zimmer feat. Lisa Gerard - _Rome Is The Light_  
**Cover Artist:** Me  
**Notes:** A make-things-better fixit fic for Titus Andronicus, because if ever there was a Shakespeare play that needed fixing, that would be it.  
  
*****WARNING*****  
Non-explicit references to past canonical sexual assault and mutilation _(if you don't know what happens to Lavinia in Titus Andronicus, look **[here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titus_Andronicus#Synopsis)** )_, along with references to cultural acceptance of infanticide.

**With Intro/Outro Music**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save as)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shakespeare/%5BTitusAndronicus%5DLaviniaLive%28Music%29.mp3)  
[Download @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save as, unzip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012080701.zip)

**Without Intro/Outro Music**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save as)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shakespeare/%5BTitusAndronicus%5DLaviniaLive%28NoMusic%29.mp3)  
[Download @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save as, unzip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012080702.zip)


End file.
